narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirā
Appearance Despite her age, Kirā does not appear to be any older than late 20's, due to a mixture of the slowed aging that seems to accompany the Phantom Abilities, and the usage of chakra to provide herself with a more youthful appearance. Even so, her innocent facial features contrast her evil nature, which she uses to full effect. Kirā's wavy silver hair flows down to her waist. Her vibrant hazel green eyes catch the attention of many young men, but often contain a hidden glimmer of evil. Kirā often wears a cloak or Kimono over her combat attire. Kirā's combat wear includes a tight silver sleeveless undershirt lined with dark netting over the top of it. In addition Kirā wears tight silver colored pants that are open at the sides, tight threads spanning the gap. Kirā's shoes come up to her shins and have small heels, adding roughly one and a half centimeters to her height. Kirā's right arm is covered in small word tattoos. The tattoos read things like "Embrace Death (死を受け入れる)", "Damned Soul (ダムド魂)" and other borderline sadistic slogans showing Kirā's love for death. Kirā can manipulaten these tattoos through the use of her Shifting Ink Genjutsu and disguise them as less damning phrases. In addition, the tattoos can be used in conjunction with the Shifting Ink Genjutsu technique. Personality Kirā, at her inner most core, is a very evil human being. Few people ever see this, as her evil is often masked by Kirā's very convincing innocent act. Many have fallen victim to Kirā's looks and charm, being killed before they even had the chance to see her true nature. Kirā often lures in her enemies by purposely placing herself in harms way, often playing on kind and heroic natures. Kirā then plays the role of a innocent and low level traveling ninja. Kirā sometimes changes this role in order to fit different situations, but she prefers this role as aiding enemies in battle is an effective way to gain their trust. Kirā then uses her mastery of emotional manipulation to lure her enemy into a vulnerable situation before killing them. Kirā shows her true personality only around enemies that know her face, and around trusted allies. She shows a sick sense of humor and often wears a smile practically radiating evil intent. Kirā never shows remorse for killing, seeing people as nothing more than pieces of a game. She relishes in death and shows extreme pleasure in killing. Anyone who observes Kirā's true personality for any extended period of time can see that she is a malevolent and rather insane human who will cross any ethical boundary imaginable to achieve her goals. Background Kirā was born in The Village Hidden in the Mist. Her father was killed before she was born, during a routine scout mission that resulted in a battle with several unidentified ANBU ninja. Kirā's mother was both a cruel human and an alcoholic, who didn't want a child. Kirā grew up in the final days of Blood Mist Village, shortly before Mei Terumi became the Mizukage. Conditions were harsh, forcing Kirā to experience brutality at a very early age. Oddly, violence didn't seem to bother Kirā. In fact, she loved it. At the age of 5 she observed what was the final instance of Hidden Mist Academy Students having to kill each other to graduate. Kirā joined the Ninja Academy at the age of 8 and, although she didn't graduate early, showed promise. She was found to possess the Water Chakra nature, not uncommon among the Hidden Mist ninja, but she did develop her Nature Transformation skills much faster than the other students. Kirā rarely ever lost at Taijutsu sparring, not because she was the best at Taijutsu, but because she could easily get into the head of her sparring partner and throw them off guard. Kirā didn't show any weak areas during her time at the Academy, but her intelligence was undeniably her strength. Kirā graduated the academy at the standard age of 12, disappointed she did not get to fight and kill her classmates to graduate. Kirā got her first taste of blood at the age of 13, when her team, consisting of her, two other genin and their sensei, encountered a group of bandits on a simple scouting mission. Although the mission was to simply arrest the bandits, Kirā "accidentally" killed two of them early in the battle. Kirā cherished the kills, although she kept this to herself. Although Kirā never failed a mission, she had a body count that was notably above average, especially for a Genin. Kirā was given the title of Chunin at the age of 14, showing a high level of skill in all areas, although some questioned this because of her seemingly murderous nature. Many believe Kirā would one day become the perfect Hunter-nin, as she seemed to naturally be everything Hunter-nin are trained to be. Unfortunately for the Hidden Mist, Kirā had no intention of joining ANBU, or even remaining within the village. Kirā was sent as backup on a simple recon mission into the Land of Fire, where she poisoned her teammates and staged a battle, leading those of the Hidden Mist to believe she had perished with her team at the hands of an unknown enemy. Kirā became a contract killer a year after she left the Hidden Mist Village, at this point confident she had evaded the village's ANBU forces. She particularly loved this line of work and remained a paid killer for four years, only accepting low level contracts as to not gain the attention of the Great Nations. Kirā's life changed forever the day she met Dokutādesu (Doku). Kirā immediately recognized Doku's high level of intelligence and was intrigued by his research regarding both death and genetics. Kirā accepted several missions from Doku, being drawn in deeper to the mysterious man with each one. It wasn't long till she became Doku's ruthless (and rather alluring) second in command. Although the details of the relationship between Kirā and Dokutādesu remain shrouded in secrecy, it is known that Kirā volunteered herself as a test subject for several of Doku's experiments. She was one of the first to gain the Phantom Abilities and the second to have her DNA altered. These experiments greatly increased Kirā's already impressive combat capabilities and made slight alterations to her appearance, such as changing her dark hair silver. Once Kirā gained much of the knowledge Doku had uncovered, she began actively helping him with his research, not just simply offering her body as a test subject. By the time of the 4th Great War, Kirā and Dokutādesu had created a formidable force by using DNA manipulation to give rise to a series of genetically enhanced soldiers. Doku also seemed to be close to a major breakthrough in his research and achieve his ultimate goal. However, this was all destroyed when Yoru Kasai and Hado Iwa hunted down both Doku and Kirā, at this time refereed to as "Death Mongers", and killed Dokutādesu. It was beleived that Kirā has also perished in the battle at the hands of Yoru, but she managed to survive and remained hidden, silently continuing Doku's research. She began steadily rebuilding the forces of the Death Mongers, planning to one day avenge Doku. Kirā was able to avenge Doku many years later, by using a modified version of the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing technique to booby trap one of Doku's labs, knowing Yoru and Hado would one day find it. Her trap worked to perfection, however Yoru, and Hado's wife Manami managed to survive the trap thanks to Hado's sacrifice. Kirā was satisfied with the result of her trap, as it seemed fair in her mind. Hado and Yoru had taken someone precious to her and left her scared, as she had done to Yoru and Manami. Hearing of Manami's death resulting from years of depression only solidified her satisfaction. Kirā soon took interest in Akemi, who she still viewed as Doku's prized creation. Kirā longed for Akemi to be under her control, the ultimate tool of destruction if used properly. It took Kirā many years, practically salivating at Akemi's impressive progress the entire time, but she finally found a way Akemi could be manipulated. A simple thirst for power, hardwired in her DNA. However, Akemi had become more powerful than Kirā over the course of her training, leaving Kirā with nothing to offer Akemi. Abilities Intellect Kirā is an extremely smart individual, this arguably being her most dangerous quality. She is able to remain a step or two ahead of her enemies at all times, even during intense, fast paced combat. Kirā once managed to defeat Shikamaru in a game of Shogi, tricking him into believing she was an inexperienced player. She did not give him an opportunity at a rematch, knowing he would surly beat her the second time around. Kirā's twisted nature and erotic personality make it very difficult to predict her actions, only making her even more dangerous. Overall Combat Kirā's combination of inelligence, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu make her an extremely dangerous opponent. She can attack in just about any angle imaginable with ruthless aggression. Kirā will often place traps without her enemy even realizing it. Kirā often toys with the mind of her enemies in order to throw them off, gaining yet another advantage in battle. Although Kirā is a superb one on one fighter, she is less effective when fighting two enemies. When possible, Kirā tugs at the emotions of a group of enemies, weakening the trust between them and exploiting those weaknesses. Part In Story Kirā prefers to remain in the shadow, as she believes she works most effectively from behind the scenes. Her intelligence and subordinates make her a serious threat to anyone she considers an enemy. Even entire villages need to be wary of her antics. Trivia Kirā was originally meant as a simple side-character to be killed off. She became much more. Quotes "Why do you resist death? You haven't even given it a chance yet." Category:Kirā Category:Kira Category:Killer Category:Death Monger Category:Shards